Optical fibers are used in a variety of sensing and other applications. For example, optical fiber has been used as a distributed temperature sensor in oilfield applications where the temperature profile can be applied in, for example, detection of water breakthrough, detection of leaks, and gas lift monitoring and optimization. The optical fiber is utilized by injecting light into the fiber, measuring the backscattered light, and then processing the results to determine temperature along the length of the fiber.
Research has shown that distributed temperature sensor measurements are more accurate when performed in a double-ended configuration such that optical continuity exists between two optical fiber ends connected to a distributed temperature sensor control system. By preparing this double-ended configuration, light can be sent through the complete length of optical fiber from both directions and measurement correction is facilitated. However, the double-ended configuration requires that a continuous optical fiber extend down into a wellbore for the desired interval to be sensed, turnaround, and return to the surface.
Attempts have been made to create turnarounds that route the optical fiber back to the surface. In one example, the turnaround has been formed with a metal tube doubled back on itself with both ends connected to additional tubing. The optical fiber is then routed through the tubing. This technique, however, requires many tubing connections that reduce system reliability while increasing deployment time. Many applications also are subject to space constraints which can create problems in properly controlling the bend of the optical fiber when routed through a turnaround. Exceeding the minimum bend radius of an optical fiber increases optical attenuation and can ultimately result in fiber breakage.